After the fact
by FirerySonic
Summary: Sora has woken up from a coma.The events in Kingdom Hearts have all been a lie.Now Sora must readjust to the world.Even with an abusive stepfather.
1. introduction

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Introduction

Sora awoke with a start."Where am I"said Sora.

For a few seconds everything was a blur.

"Sora you are awake"said a failure voice.

When Sora got his sight back he saw Riku.

He noticed that he was in a hospital bed.

"What happened to me"he asked.

Riku then said"three years ago you suffered an put you into a coma".

Sora then said"how can that be.I was fighting along side you yesterday".

Suddenly memories from the past came rushing back.

Sora then said"now I have two sets of is going to drive me nuts".

Riku then said"I will let the doctor call she and Namine will be glad to hear you".

As Riku left the room Sora was finding Riku's new phone difficult to use.

He finally got the right number in.

Some one picked up almost at once.

"Hello"said a voice on the other end.

Sora then said"Kairi remember me".

Kairi then said"not really".

Sora then said"It is me Sora".

He then heard a scream on Kairi's end.

"Sora you are finally awake"she said"I am so happy for you".

"Both me and Riku dropped one else did so as well".

Sora then said"I have no clue as to what the hit I had some wild adventures".


	2. Chapter 1 a new yet old world

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 1 A new yet old world

Soon after he hung up Riku came and said"you can come with first dress".

He handed Sora some new clothes.

"Had to get you fitted every couple of months"said Riku.

Sora's new clothes consisted of red baggy pants,small hoody,red shirt,and yellow shoes.

"These are just like the clothes I first had in my dream"he said.

Riku then said"it is one of the better styals".

Riku was dressed in jeans,a black zip up shirt,light jacket and sneakers.

He also had a wrist band on both arms.

"What about what you have on"he said.

Riku then said"one of the normal styals".

When they left Kairi was waiting.

Her red hair going to the middle of her solders.

"Sora I am glad to see you again"she said"we were worried about you".

"If it were not for the fact that Riku never gave up we would have gone into disrepair".

Riku then said"well now that you are awake lets get going".

It was late so Riku drove Sora home.


	3. Chapter 2 an abusive father

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 2 an abusive father

When Sora got home his mom embraced him.

"My baby"she said"you are home again".

Sora then said"Mom I am not a baby".

She then said"to me you are always my baby".

Xanort then appeared.

"The disappointment has returned"he said.

Sora then said"I remember now you caused that coma".

Xanort said"you were better off like 't you agree dear".

He gestured to Sora's mom.

She then said"you did that to my baby.I am through with you".

"Forget that we ever it is OK I won't let him hurt you".

Sora then said"thanks mom".

She then said"Xanort get out now".

For some reason Sora then dropped to his knees.

In his eyes Xanort just summoned the heartless.

Sora's mom then said"Xanort out this instant".

Xanort then said"fine"and stormed out.

"But I will be back".

That evening Sora tolled his mom what he saw.


	4. Chapter 3 Kairi and Namine

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 3 Kairi and Namine

The next day Sora decided to visit Kairi.

It was a short walk.

But Sora was still troubled by his dream.

He knew that Namine and Kairi could help him decipher the dream.

Once there though both came out and gave him a big hug.

"It is great to see you guys as well"he said"but Namine what about your boy friend".

Namine then said"we broke up soon after you were hurt".

"He did not like me worrying about some one other than him".

Sora then said"well it was your choice".

Kairi then said"something is bothering you right".

Sora then said" was the dream I had during the coma".

Namine then said"need any help with it".

Sora then said"that is why I came".

Sora then spoke of his dream.

He did not leave anything out.

"And we all appeared"asked Kairi.

"Yes"said Sora.

Namine then said"It was caused by Xanort so then that maybe why he appeared evil".

Kairi then said"as for the is harder to explain".

Sora then said"well at least some of it is cleared".

Kairi then said"we will call you on your phone if we find out anything".

Sora then said"OK thanks.I better see Riku".

He left so that he could find Riku.


	5. Chapter 4 continuing love

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 4 continuing love

"Riku are you there"said Sora into his phone.

"Sora you OK"said a voice on the other end.

"Riku I want to see to you"said Sora.

Riku then said"OK Sora".

When they meet later Riku looked happy.

"I am confused"said Sora"these dreams have gotten to me".

Riku then clasped Sora on the shoulder pulling him close.

"Don't let it worry you"said Riku"you worried me for three years straight".

Sora then said"So nothing much has changed".

Riku then said"I never even gave another person a thought".

There was a long silence.

When the silence broke Riku said"were do you want to go".

Sora then said"you chose".

So Riku then said"lets get to my car".

And so they went for a date.


	6. Chapter 5 the twins

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 5 the twins

Sora and Riku went out to a small pizza place.

Although the name can't be remembered.

"Sora is that you"said a voice.

Sora turned to see two identical boys about his age.

"Roxas Ven"he said"for me it has not been for you it has".

Riku then said"please stop with the will drive your self nuts".

Sora then said"you are right are you two doing here".

Roxas then said"mom and dad want a family time out".

Two figures then appeared.

They were Terra and Aqua.

"We got to go"said Ventus.

Sora then said"well see you both later".


	7. Chapter 6 A run in with another parent

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 6 A run in with another parent

Sora and Riku were returning home after their date.

As they drove another driver lost control.

This caused Sora and Riku to spin out.

The driver of the other car got out and approached the two.

"Hay guys I am so sorry"he said"I just got my tires must have been faulty".

Riku then said"at least we did not get hurt".

Sora then said"you look failure".

The man then said"so do 's Axle".

Sora then said"I am Sora and this is Riku".

Axle then said"now I remember I am your real dad".

Sora's mouth then hung open.

"Were have you been these last seven years".

Riku then said"you mean ten years Sora".

Axle then said"your mother had been cheating on me.I figured I would leave and go back to school.I am now a lawyer".

Sora then said"mom had gotten a full divorce and married Xanort".

Axle then said"what".

Riku then said"hay might as well get ride is destroyed".

Axle then said"OK.I need to sort things out any way".

On the ride Sora let Axle know about what happened.

At least until the coma.

Axle then said"well we need to fix things I will will be put away for ever".

Riku then said"you both got my support".

Axle then said"I want to see your mom again".

As they pulled up Xanort was at the door.


	8. Chapter 7 A reunion

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 7 A reunion

"Come on let me back"said Xanort.

Sora's mom then said"forget it".

Axle then said"leave her alone".

Xanort then said" will let me back".

Axle then said" if she does not want to".

Axle then pulled out his phone.

"A lot of good that will do"said Xanort.

"Axle is that you"said Sora's mom"I made a terrible forgive me".

Axle then said"you Areith never".

Axle then started moving his fingers on his phone.

"Just texted some of my buddies"he said"get out Xanort before you are arrested".

"We have enough evidence to put you away".

Xanort then ran.

Afterwards Riku said"well now what".

Axle then said"I still need to make that call".

Without warning Sora collapsed.

"He still has not recovered"said Riku"I'll get him up to his room".

Axle then said"I am glad to be back".

Sora's mom then said"I am too".

Axle then said"I hope Xanort get's what is coming to him".

Areith then said"I am just glad we are back together".


	9. Chapter 8 New beginnings

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 8 New beginnings

The next morning Sora was feeling much stronger.

"I need to apply for a job soon"he said.

He called up Riku to help him.

"I'll be right over"said Riku"The place I work could use some help".

Within fifteen minutes Riku had arrived.

Sora asked Riku what it was.

"It is helping to unload food for a restruant"said Riku.

Sora then said"good".

When they arrived a tall man with spiky blond hair was waiting.

"You are late Riku"he said.

Riku then said"sorry .I brought someone along who is looking for a job".

then said" could use all the help we can get".

Riku went inside quickly.

"Is this your first job son"said .

Sora then said"yes is".

then said"well then Riku gave me your name already".

He tossed Sora a name tag.

"And here is your uniform"he said.

He handed Sora basic kicthin clothing.

"I want you to meet the rest of the staff"said .

He took Sora in and every one was looking.

"Who is the new kid Cloud"said one of the servers.

"He looks like a nice kid"said the bar tender."

Not much"said an important looking man.

Another man then said"well he might be helpful".

Riku then said"well Sora here you are".

then said"Sora the man there is Sephroith Brother and of this little establishment".

He then motioned to the bar tender.

"This is my wife Tifa is also the manager"he said"And you know Riku already".

"The young man over there is our name is Squal please call him Leon".

"Finally our only server and my sister Yuiffi".

then said"everyone this our new employe Sora".

"Lets make him feel like part pf our family".

then said"My wife will see to your training".

* * *

Please review


	10. Chapter 9 first Thanksgiving awake

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 9 First Thanksgiving awake

"Sora"said Axel.

"I have got grate news".

Without looking Sora said"what is it dad".

Axel said"your mom and me are getting remarried".

Startled Sora turned with a giant grin on his face.

"That's grate"said Sora.

"A bit of help"said Aerith.

"This bird is heavier than last year".

Sora got up and said"OK let me help".

They got the Turkey into the oven and the door bell sounded.

"Must be Riku"said Sora.

"It's nice that he has been checking up on me after my coma".

Axel walked to the door and said"ah Riku please come on in".

Riku turned to Axel and said"thank you sir".

"Sora Namine asked me to get you".

"Said something about a vision concerning your dream".

Sora hesitated and said"I will have to talk to her another day".

"I need to spend Thanksgiving with my family".

Riku then said"OK".

"We still on for getting both Namine and Kairi that present this Saturday"?

Without blinking Sora said"yes I will defenitly be there".

Riku then handed Sora a small box.

"We meet this day ten years ago"he said.

"And started dating only five years ago".

"So I got you this in commemoration".

When Sora opened the box it was a necklace with a fimliure pendent.

It was in the shape of a three tipped crown.

"I love it Riku"he said.

Without warning he threw his arms around Riku.

Axel then said"why don't you and your parents join us this year".

Aerith said"it would be nice".

"We have more than enough food".

Without a second thought Riku said"sure".

Within the hour Riku,Cloud,Teifa,and his parents were at the door.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving

Please review


	11. Chapter 10 worsening of visions

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 10 Worsening of visions

A few months later Sora was up and about.

"Hay Sora"said Riku"looking for something new".

Sora's eyes then glazed over.

"Not again"said Riku.

Sora then said"Riku don't move".

"There are Heartless all around us".

Riku then said"Sora wake up".

"There is nothing around us at all".

"You are imanigning it all".

Sora then flinched like something had scratched him.

Riku got Sora in his car and said"maybe can help you".

As they drove Sora was holding his knees.

"I hope Even can help".

When they arrived was just walking out.

"Young Riku"he said"what can I do for you"?

Riku then said"Even Sora is seeing things".

"Can you help him".

Even then said"yes bring him inside quickly".

He brought Sora to a CT scan room.

Riku then said"before this let me call my Uncle".

"He would pay for this".

"I just have to confirm".

In just a few minutes the procedure was underway.

As Riku and Even waited things went slowly.

Finally the scan came in.

"This is strange"said Even.

"Sora's conscious and unconscious minds have converged".

"What ever he was dreaming about is now apparent in his waking".

Riku then said"is there anything we can do".

Even said hesitantly"We need to enter his mind and fix it ourselves".

"Only two people can do this and I must be one".

"Only I know how to get back safely".

"Now Riku do you wish to join me".

Without thinking Riku said"I'm in".

* * *

Please review


	12. Chapter 11 Inside the mind part one

After the fact

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 11 Inside the mind part one

"Riku when I press this button we will leave"said Even.

"Remember though that any danger there is very real".

Riku then said"I don't care about that".

"I just want to see Sora safe and back to normal".

Even the pressed the button and the two fell out.

* * *

When the two woke up something was different.

Riku noticed that both Even and himself looked different.

Without warning Sora appeared with a giant Key.

He then said"Riku what are you doing here".

"This is a dangerous place".

"At the very least let me help you both".

Suddenly Riku was holding a strange key and sword in one.

Even was holding a shield.

"We need to drive the Heartless out"said Sora.

The three fought through the dark mass until a few remained.

Even then said"Sora we need to find the cause of the visions".

"Then destroy it".

Riku quickly turned and said"it would Xehanort right".

"Well at least a variation of him".

Before they could continue an old man appeared.

He was extremely creepy but recognizable.

It was Xehanort.

"Come and face me in the hall of darkness"he said.

Sora then jumped and slashed with his key.

Right as he should have made contact Xehanort disappeared.


End file.
